1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the past, an ink jet printer which performs printing by ejecting ink from a recording head to a sheet or the like has been known as a kind of recording apparatus. For such an ink jet printer, a configuration in which an external ink supply device (liquid supply device) supplying ink to a printer head is included separately from an apparatus body of the ink jet printer has been suggested in order to stably and continuously supply ink to the printer head when a relatively large amount of printing is performed (for example, see JP-A-2009-202346).
Such a liquid supply device includes a case accommodating an ink pack (liquid container) with a large capacity therein, and thus ink is supplied by an ink supply tube allowing the ink pack to communicate with a printer head inside the apparatus body.
Such an ink jet printer includes a case separately from the apparatus body. Therefore, when a user attempts to move the ink jet printer, the user has to hold and move the apparatus body and the case separately. Therefore, there is a method of moving the ink jet printer in a state in which the case is mounted on the apparatus body.
When the user moves the ink jet printer, the user attempts to grasp and lift the lower portion of the case mounted to the outside of the apparatus body with his or her fingers to move the ink jet printer. Therefore, rigidity of the case has to be high so that the case is not deformed or damaged.
However, in order to improve the rigidity of the case, there is a problem that manufacturing cost of the ink jet printer including the case increases.